


Acquanintance

by Nobuko_Felicitas



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuko_Felicitas/pseuds/Nobuko_Felicitas
Summary: There is no weed without one name.





	1. Chapter 1

宇智波泉奈和千手扉间的初遇并不美好。

那是个夏天的尾巴，太阳还是烈的，但是长长的草已经开始打蔫干枯了。有蚂蚱在里面跳来跳去，是他们入秋前最后的挣扎。

泉奈一个人来到南贺川边，望着潋滟的流水深吸了一口气。阳光的辐射让他的脸微微发红，却掩不住他眼瞳深处的倦怠。

他来时宇智波斑刚刚下葬，从此之后他再没有兄弟。泉奈在哥哥的墓前站了一会儿，奇怪地发现自己连哭的心情都没有。像是死了丈夫又死了最后一个孩子的女人，之前还会哭，现在则哭不出来了。

于是他就兀自到了族地的边界。大人们一般是不让小孩子过来的，毕竟如果遇上了外族人，小孩子的生还概率很低。然而这时的泉奈觉得什么都不可怕了，他觉得自己在最后一锹土落下时彻底清醒了，他对自己的能力、未来，以及宇智波的未来有了新的思考。只是在重新迈步之前，他需要好好地静一静。

事实就是这么不巧，他遇到了千手扉间。

一个人的时候警戒度会提高，而千手扉间的样貌着实不适合隐藏。泉奈暼到一晃而过的白色，同时感知到了陌生的查克拉。他悄然接近，快速地搜索着敌影，终于锁定在了一只野兔身上。

泉奈扔出手里剑，野兔变成了男孩，两把苦无撞在了一起。

嗤！偏偏这个时候没带刀。

两人打得毫不含糊，他们估量着彼此的实力，可惜都没发现自己是占优势的一方。

汗水打湿了发丝，一点一滴地落在脖子上。泉奈看到男孩也在恶狠狠地盯着自己。

他的眼睛是红色的，水汪汪的红色。

但是这样凶巴巴的眼睛有什么用呢？泉奈冷笑一声，转出了双勾玉的写轮眼。

泉奈还没让任何人看到过这双眼睛，连父亲大人都没有。正好这次来试试它的能力吧！

形式瞬间逆转了，男孩在他的攻击下乱了呼吸。

这样一来就结局已定了。泉奈想。从对方的着装来看不难猜到他的真实姓氏，能用来证明他眼睛的力量就是一个千手最大的用处了。

本来是该这样的。

如果千手扉间没先布下陷阱的话。

他们战斗的地方是河滩上方的灌木林，距离河滩有一定的高度。千手扉间利用了这一高度差，泉奈脚下落空，扉间趁此机会把泉奈压了个结实，苦无的利刃直直地刺向他脖子上最嫩的皮肤。

泉奈连忙控制查克拉，死死架住扉间的手。

在这场力量的对决中，两人的脸都胀红了。扉间看这招没完就忽地撤了力气，他用自己的重量来压制泉奈，苦无则从侧面刺入。

泉奈掰住了他的手，另一手中的苦无也发了狠地想捅进他的身体。他们两个的姿势完全是“缠斗”，身体相贴连彼此的心跳都能听得一清二楚。

最后他们都没能杀死对方。

僵持了半小时后，天气的热度，肌肤的热度让他们汗流成河。

“宇智波，我们别打了。”扉间说着，手上并没松劲。

“卑鄙的千手……”泉奈明显想趁他说话的功夫发动攻击。扉间闪开了，顺势站起。泉奈立刻拉开了距离。

空气一时静极了，他们的呼吸声和南贺川的流水声一样被放得好大。

“千手为什么要到南贺川来？！”泉奈拿稳武器，就算是喘，他的眼神也鹰一样犀利。

“南贺川又不姓宇智波。”扉间也没好气。

“卑劣，竟然先布下陷阱，你到底有什么意图！”

“是你先过来攻击我的！”

“明明是你偷看先！”

“我没偷看你！”

吵着吵着完全变成小孩子斗嘴了。“就是你！”“我没有！”循环往复没完没了。

“我不会就这么算了的！”泉奈愤然。

他竟然没能杀死一个千手。这实在是太丢人了。“报上你的名字，卑劣的千手，我一定会杀了你！”

“谁杀谁还不一定呢！”扉间也赌气了，“问别人名字也该先自报家门！”

泉奈一撇嘴，“我偏不！反正你长得太好认了，随便打听打听就知道了。”说完泉奈就转头向族地跑去。等他一被森林的阴凉笼罩，一种疲惫和后怕就席卷而上，包裹住了他整个人。泉奈跑着跑着眼泪不受控制地流了出来。

他跑到斑的墓前，抽泣着，猛然跪坐在地上，接着越哭越大声。

为什么哥哥偏偏死了呢？！几个小时前骤然长大的清醒消失了，泉奈把自己交给了彷徨的情绪。

太阳斜了下去，曝晒了一天的大地开始降温。几只候鸟飞过，发出沙哑难听的声音。

 

令泉奈没想到的是，他还会在南贺川边遇上扉间。

结束了一天的修行，泉奈换了身衣服想散散步，在秋天彻底到来前游个泳。可惜他隔着水流就看到了站在对岸的千手扉间。

千手扉间抱着臂，表情总是很不高兴的样子。

泉奈停住了脚步，远远地看着对方。

一时间空气安静极了，流水在他们中间哗哗流淌。半晌后，泉奈先开口了。

“卑劣的千手，你又过来是想找死吗？”

就如泉奈所想，千手扉间的身份极易打听。老对手千手佛间的次子，也是唯一活下来的儿子。出生的时候便是白子，本来以为活不多长，没想到还挺坚挺的。

当时泉奈就简单地计算了一下，千手家的长子可能和哥哥是在同一场战役中死的。有的时候就是这样，大人们傻疯了眼会想斩草除根。可能是哥哥的能力和年纪太过惹眼，就惨遭了毒手。

他本该幸灾乐祸，说千手如此都是活该。然而听完这些话他回到本宅，在廊檐下的平台阴凉里坐了很久。

他对这个只见过一面的千手扉间产生了类似同情的心理。

真是奇怪。泉奈当即挥走了这一想法。他怎么会同情敌人呢？他不该同情敌人。

同情是没有用的。总不能在战场上或暗地里交锋时对他说“其实我很同情你”吧？

那样是毫无意义的。只会让自己被杀死。

然而当泉奈再度遇上扉间时，本来想通了、忘怀了的情绪又回来了。

他隔着水流，仿佛在看着另一个自己。

千手扉间没说话。他默默地拿起一块石头向河对岸扔去，小石子只在水面跳动两下就沉了下去。

“你对千手就这么没有戒备吗？”扉间臭着脸讽刺了句。

“戒备？对你吗？你杀不了我。”泉奈毫不示弱。他也捡了块石头。比扉间那块大得多，还很圆。他用力一扔，石头呈抛物线跳过水面砸向了对面的人。

扉间赶紧一闪，石头在他旁边碎开了。

“你这是做什么？！”

“扔石头玩，不可以吗？”

非常没品的斗嘴仍在继续。

不过“玩”这个词真的十分陌生，无论是说出这个词的泉奈还是听到这个词的扉间都在半秒后心里愣了一下。

最后是扉间吵烦了先放弃了抵抗。泉奈洋洋得意，嘴上掩不住地笑。

太阳更西斜了，顺着南贺川望去能看得到一轮红日。它的周围有几片薄云，金光闪闪的，像是屏风上的画。

扉间犹豫再三，还是表露了他的来意。

“喂……你的哥哥，是个什么样的人？”他问的时候低着头，果然泉奈听到后火冒三丈，炸出来的查克拉让空气更热了。

“你居然敢……提他？！”

“我知道你的大哥是被千手的族人杀死的，我的大哥也是被宇智波杀死的……”扉间的脚蹭着河滩上的沙石，像是要挖出一个坑来。他额发下的眼睛透出了一层阴郁。

“所以你想问我我是不是也感到很痛苦？”泉奈气得发笑。他之前的同情果然是多余的。

“不是的……我……”扉间一抬头看到了对岸的泉奈。距离让他显得更加瘦小，深色宽大的衣襟显得他更加单薄。夕阳与开始打蔫枯萎的草叶一起，令泉奈看上去十分憔悴。

憔悴得好像大了好几岁。

这样的一幕让扉间卡了壳。他想好的后半句从脑子里溜了出去，接不上了。

“我……”

反复迟疑了几次后，泉奈明显忍无可忍。

“够了！”泉奈愤然，“哥哥他！比你们任何一个千手都要强！”他气从心来，一股热流凝在眼睛处。

不能哭。他想。不能在该死的千手面前哭。

泉奈不打算再谈下去。他觉得自己根本就是浪费时间，游泳的计划也泡了汤。烦躁和悲戚充满了他。他决定再也不到这边来了。

“……喂，泉奈！”他刚一背过去，就听到后面略带慌乱的声音。

他应该照脑内想好的剧情直接走开的，可他莫名停住了。

“……抱歉。”

顺着燥热的风，对面传来了极轻的一句。

抱歉……？！

泉奈一脸好笑至极的表情重新看向扉间。扉间则是完全说错话被发现了的表情。

扉间有那么一瞬间想让泉奈留下，不知怎的就说了这么一个词。然而说出去的话是泼出去的水，他是又尴尬又后悔。

冷战再一次开始了。这次谁都不想先行认输。

风吹树梢，乌鸦开始鸣叫。两人向着相反的方向别着脸，谁都不看谁，就这么赌气傻站。

直到泉奈觉得自己实在是冒傻气，就把抱着的肩膀放下，说，“我回去了，卑劣。”

“哦。”

泉奈偷偷看了他一眼，等了十来秒没等来下一句，就快步跳进灌木丛消失了。

扉间又在原地停了一会儿。他没来由地想问，“你还会再来吗？”“你能不能再留一阵？”

终究是没法说出来。


	2. Chapter 2

千手家临时接了个委托。委托来自于平田家的继承人重松，指令是保护平田重松的安全。

这个委托来得诡异。因为像是这种大的武家，大多会养自己的忍者。千手或者宇智波这种强大的散养忍者不好控制，也不会像家犬一样忠诚，大名们多对他们抱有一种不信任。

第二个诡异之处在于平田家和宇智波有那么些联系。平田家的次子信松就经常雇佣宇智波一族做不太能见光的工作。千手佛间一开始的态度是不接，毕竟这涉及到大名内部的继承斗争，偏向哪一边都不太好。

然而扉间还是主张接受。毕竟忍者还是忍者，拒绝大名的委托太影响名声。

如同有某种预兆般，千手扉间在燃烧的宅邸中见到了宇智波泉奈。

宇智波一方受雇于信松，而千手受雇于重松。

泉奈反手一刀解决了一个护卫，重松方面的劣势已经很大了。鲜血飞溅而出，然而在泉奈手下，滴滴鲜血仿若花田中被风卷起的花瓣。尸体倒下后露出了他不屑的笑容。

“千手是傻了吗？接这么个费力不讨好的活。”说着他把刀一甩，干净的刀身倒映着烧起来的火焰。“你的雇主也是蠢透了，就算这次还能活着，下次谁还会想帮他？”

“……”

扉间没接这个茬，毕竟这个问题他也有想。火的辐射让他很难受，停了几秒他才说出了反击的话。

“这次姑且不算，宇智波原本是受雇于平田本家的吧？现在却帮着次子造反，声誉不要了？”

武士可以选择下克上，无论成功还是失败，都会被称赞为壮举活是悲壮。然而这点在忍者身上是行不通的。

忍者就是要忠于一主，为其献上生命才是他们最高的荣耀。

“首先，我们是雇佣忍者。”泉奈满不在乎，“其次，宇智波这么选择也算是为了平田家的未来。”

说话的空档，泉奈已经旋转着攻来。他一手是用惯的打刀，另一手拿着把胁差，即便重量不一致，用起来却十分熟练。

甚至是优雅的。

泉奈一轮猛攻，扉间连连招架。结果泉奈并不恋战，而是甩开扉间奔着刚才重松逃走的方向去了。

反应过来的扉间赶紧跟去，期间不停有烧断的木头崩落下来。

最终交战的地点是主宅的顶上。但并不是泉奈和扉间。

重松的忍者拦住了泉奈，嘱托让扉间保护主人安全。

“什么主人，主人的。简直就像狗一样。”泉奈冷冷嘲讽。

忍者不为所动。

“你们这样的雇佣忍者根本不明白什么叫做道义。”

“道义？你的道义我确实不懂。”泉奈稳稳地站在狭窄的房顶上，夜风吹起他的发丝，月光之下，他抬起了一双红瞳，“我只知道，你要死在这里了。”

他笑了。

残酷如修罗一般。

扉间看了这样的泉奈一眼便拉着重松离开。等他回来时战斗已经到了终局。

泉奈露出了相当的疲态。毕竟他还是个15岁的少年而已。然而任谁都看得出来，这场战斗是泉奈赢了。

泉奈跳起在空中劈开飞来的手里剑，接着飞速结印，转手就是华丽的龙炎放歌之术。

忍术命中。

忍者残着一口气时拉动了什么机关，泉奈落脚的瞬间房顶陷落下去，主宅四周机关森森立起。泉奈一时无法调整自己的动作，睁大的眼睛里透着几分无助。

但是他被拉住了。

一只冷白的手抓住了他。

泉奈看着下方冰冷的尖刺吸了口凉气，再抬头时看到了单手挂在房梁上的千手扉间。

“你……”

他又惊又怒，手被牢牢攥在死敌手中，能感受到对方掌上的茧子。

很热，还有汗。

“我把你甩到房顶上。还是说你想掉下去被穿成重伤？”

扉间的臂力快到极限了，他的面容扭曲，说话也很费力。

“我……”

谁要你救我了？！白痴千手！我才不要欠你的人情！

泉奈很想这样说，或者本来就是要这样说的。

可他说不出来。

扉间蓄了力，通过某种物理运动规律把他甩了上去。

两只手松开的一瞬，时间仿佛变得很慢很慢。慢得泉奈觉得自己自由地飞了很久。

泉奈重新落在房顶，看扉间利落地爬起。

四周都是燃烧的房屋，烟尘的味道很是刺鼻。两人俱是伤痕累累，疲惫不堪，空气却宁静得有些可怕。

“……我不会感谢你的。”泉奈咬了半天牙还是说了。

“随意。”扉间背对着他，好像在享受火场景色一样。

“你打什么主意最好现在就说。”

“现在没打什么主意，但既然你说了就先欠着吧。”

“哈？你一个千手！”

“嗯，我是千手。”扉间淡然。他已经不喘了，17岁的扉间说起话来像个小大人。“我刚才……听到了你的话。”他转身，逆着火光只剩一片剪影。

“泉奈，你对忍者的未来怎么想？”

泉奈的眉间皱了起来。

“……你想说什么？”

“忍者不能继续这么打下去，总得有谁来制止这一切。”

“你在说什么？你的意思那个人就是千手了？”泉奈挑眉。

“也许会是千手，也许那个千手就是我。我可能没有足够的能力，但我会努力。泉奈，你难道不想要一个忍者不必因兄弟姐妹被杀而充满仇恨和血腥的世界吗？”

“你……！”

正常人的眼睛是看不到的。但宇智波的眼睛可以。

泉奈看到月色火光之下的扉间，表情悲伤而温柔。

那双红色的眼睛……

“那是不切实际的！世界上那么多忍族，每个忍族之间都有数不清的仇恨……”

“但是一定有很多人有这样的愿望。所以，我们可以制定规则。绝对的和平是不切实际的，可这样至少能减少不必要的伤亡。”扉间仍是说。

“……为什么要和我说？”

泉奈发现自己有些被说动了。这种被带着走的感觉很不好，然而他就是平心静气下来了。他自己都惊讶能好好和千手扉间这样说话。

“因为你以后会是宇智波的族长，而我也会是千手的族长。”扉间微微错开目光，“在矛盾不可调和之前我想让你知道我的想法。”

“……我不会相信你。”

“信不信由你。”

他的每一句话都在扉间的意料当中。

烦死了。

泉奈的双眼里流淌出了战意。

“那么……下次见了。”扉间再一度侧过身，向着来时的方向。“泉奈。”

他的身影消失了。

下次……不一定是什么时候了。泉奈清幽幽地想。

 

又过了两年。在一次战役当中，千手和宇智波都换了族长。

两军重新对峙时，扉间和泉奈看到彼此皆是毫不意外。

日复一日，年复一年。潮涨潮落，云起云舒。泉奈没有再单独去过南贺川。他每日忙于族务，做一个尽职尽责的族长。

他觉得自己渐渐不再是一个人，他有太多的东西要保护。

即便他就是一个人。

还有另一件事是无法忽略的。

千手扉间号召了一个叫做“忍者联盟”的东西，每个忍族都接到了邀请。许多小族早就有附庸大族的想法，如转寝、志村等很早就加入了联盟。

同样的邀请宇智波泉奈也有一份。

他的回答很简单明了。

拒绝。

宇智波没有加入联盟的理由。

忍者联盟是独立于各个大名势力的。千手扉间的意思是等联盟囊括了众族，忍者的委派就由头目统一统筹。这样就避免了不必要的、大规模的战争。

呵呵。原来千手扉间你还有这种心思。

这一年千手扉间22岁，宇智波泉奈20岁。一切似乎刚刚开始，一切又似乎早已尘埃落定。

泉奈的想法同样很直接。

只要是个团体，就会有等级这一说。就算可以规避大的斗争，内斗肯定是接连不断还血腥异常的。想到这些泉奈就比周旋了三方大名还累。

在诸族当中，备受瞩目的宇智波真的能永驻头部之位吗……？

一开始泉奈还有足够不加入的理由。但是渐渐地，越来越多的大族也加入了联盟，宇智波的存在就愈发孤立了。

如果这样的话，尚不如提早……

焦虑的想法让泉奈经常失眠。他揣测着扉间的想法，一些互相对立的思绪飘摇在他脑内。

千手真的可信吗？

我能相信千手吗？

相信千手扉间吗？

泉奈并没有足够的时间纠结清楚了。这一年，宇智波发生了一件大事。

宇智波和雷之国的协约破裂了。


	3. Chapter 3

刚结束了会议就有手下匆匆过来，塞给扉间一封信。

手下说不知道是谁送来的，信封上也没有署名，但是打开后的字迹是再熟悉不过的了。

扉间说知道了就让手下退下。视线移开信纸的短暂瞬间，他心中竟浮上一种幼稚的激动来。

泉奈竟然敢用这么冒险的方式送信给他，看来是发生了很不得了的事情。扉间笑了。他们统领下的两族缠斗已久，这可是难得的巨大筹码，使用得当的话甚至可以让泉奈对他言听计从一段时间。

信上写了个汤之国小镇的宿屋名。扉间将信纸烧掉，嘴角咧起一个弧度。他单手支在桌上，想泉奈会是为了什么找他。

这下扉间笑出了声来，因为他猜到了，而且进一步他能推测出来泉奈现在有多走投无路。

他这种人竟然宁愿赌一赌交情。真是太可笑了。

当晚扉间就叫来桃华，安排了下事物便出发。三天后的清晨，扉间抵达了汤之国的小镇。

此时樱花正好，各家的温泉也冒着温热的水汽。扉间来到约定好的房间前，说“是我。”

“进来吧。”

是泉奈的声音。

扉间进去，把门重新关上，看到泉奈正倚在窗旁，眺望着什么。

“你还真敢来，不怕是陷阱吗？”泉奈的声音幽幽传来，并没看他。

“我要是死了谁还能帮你。”扉间淡漠道。泉奈撤回了目光，上下打量了他一番，之后嘴角一动，说，“坐吧。”

两人坐着的距离并不安全，但确实是保密效果最好的。泉奈仍是穿着深色的衣服，不过相比族服确实更多了层亲和力。他好久没见到过穿常服的泉奈，不禁多看几眼。

“你想要什么？”扉间开门见山。

“你所谓的联盟，我同意宇智波加入。”泉奈轻飘飘地说。

扉间笑了。在这一刻他可以完全断定自己的推断是对的了。因此他自然地变成了狩猎者——能给宇智波戴上项圈，这是忍界……不止忍界，还要加上贵族和大名所渴望的啊！

扉间的得意让泉奈很是不耐烦。“别想得太简单了，宇智波也是有条件的。”

“你们的处境还能和我们谈条件吗？”扉间毫不掩饰地嘲讽。

“当然有。”泉奈眯起眼，“宇智波加入联盟给你们带来的好处，可比几个条件值钱多了。”

“哼。”

“呵。”

他们都太了解对方，加入联盟的利与弊早就在他们的脑子里转了数圈，很多东西都是不必提出来的。

不需提不代表不需写。

泉奈从怀里拿出一个卷轴，里面是拟好的协约。扉间看了看，基本都在意料当中，也基本都踩着他能容忍的下线。至于泉奈的请求，连扉间看了都愣了几秒。

疯子。这是他的第一想法。可随即他便觉得这是个无可挑剔的好想法。然而他并没表露出什么。

“真是过分啊。”扉间说。“我要是不答应呢，你打算怎么办？”

泉奈目色一凛。他当然看出来这是扉间要加码的意思，但他决不能放宽底线。

“自然不是死路。”今天的泉奈明显收敛了用词，若是以前泉奈肯定要直接说出一堆贬损人格的话来。这种感觉真让人上瘾，扉间看着黑发黑瞳的男人，隐藏的欲望越发膨胀。

“那你选择另一条路好了。”

“千手扉间你不要再开玩笑了！”泉奈愠怒，不过他很快冷静下来，压低了声音咬牙切齿地问，“你还想要什么？！”

扉间突然靠近，他们的腿碰在了一起。他的手抚上了泉奈白皙的面庞，那双黑色的眼睛豁然睁大。

呵。果然能感受到。他的手掌之下，泉奈在微微发颤。

泉奈再度看向他时，目光阴沉得很。不过扉间在这时就得到了答案——这个要求在泉奈可以接受的范围之内。

“这就是你想要的吗……？真是猥琐。”

他说完，他的手便握上了扉间的，面上变出个假的不能更假的笑来。这笑容让扉间想起游园的游女，细致入微又毫无真心。

果然是我自作多情了吗……？

他的想法一时得不到答案。

“先说好，这件事你不可以说出去。”泉奈的嘴唇发白，手心里出了层薄汗。

“你认为我是个会遵守约定的人吗？”扉间故意说。

“你！”泉奈气恼地想把手撤出去，然而又被扉间抓住了。

“这么容易的附加条件，放弃了就前功尽弃了。”

“你是想用这件事要挟我吗？”泉奈掰着他，两人的手在互相较劲。

“对，我要告诉所有忍族，宇智波的族长为了利益屈身于我之下。”

“……！”泉奈的脸瞬间涨红。

扉间当然不是真要扬言出去，只是这样会多一个牵制泉奈的筹码。就算泉奈能忍，宇智波的族人也会觉得无法忍受。而没了泉奈的宇智波不堪一击。

“你当我没想过吗？”泉奈恨恨地甩开扉间的手。他郑重地正坐着，一副要为大义捐躯的样子。“说吧，想怎么做？”

扉间同样没想客气，他直接过去解开了泉奈的腰带。

泉奈的身体不能更僵硬，外衣被脱掉后露出了洁白的中衣，还有干净的气味。

扉间仿佛听到了心跳声。不是他自己的心跳声，而是在那个夏末，他们身体贴在一起时，泉奈幼小的心脏跳动的声音。

原来从那个时候开始就在期待了吗？扉间自嘲。萌动的幻想已经让他的欲念蓬了起来。

“你不脱衣服吗？”泉奈问。扉间注意到从刚才开始泉奈就在错开他的目光。果然他还是很在意。

扉间放开了泉奈，自己解开了上衣，只剩一件背心。

“裤子。”泉奈继续命令。

这种感觉很奇怪，简直像是自己被强上了。“不着急现在……”

“倒是你一直在脱我的衣服！”

“这不重要。”说着，扉间咬上了泉奈的脖子。他搂着泉奈挺直的身体，能感受到泉奈的体温在直线上升。

扉间把泉奈压倒在地上，匆匆剥掉他剩下的衣物，泉奈宇智波特有的洁白身体暴露在了他的眼前。

“真白。”

“……猥琐！看够了就快点吧。”泉奈不耐烦地皱眉。

“你似乎弄错了一件事情。”扉间说，他满意地看到泉奈发现自己被坑了，“只有一次的话未免太便宜你了。在这件事结束之前，宇智波泉奈，你要一直服务于我。”

“千手扉间你这家伙！变态！卑劣！”不知为何，泉奈气恼的样子看上去有点像是在……撒娇。

扉间深吻着泉奈的皮肤。他的胸脯也有疤痕，并不是真如小姑娘一样白嫩光滑。扉间吮吸着重新生长出来的皮肤，感受着泉奈一次次的颤动。

“我也是很清楚的，”扉间笑，“你在宇智波或者族外都没有情人，所以你并不介意利用自己身体交易，泉奈。”

“你不也是一样？”泉奈挑眉，“表面上是禁欲的正人君子，实际上还不是趁机占便宜？我是第几个？”

扉间抬起身，两人针锋相对地对视了几秒。

“第一个。”

泉奈的身体虽然生涩了但并不是完全的青涩。扉间不禁反过来去想自己才是第几个，然而现在问这些未免太扫兴，于是他就在动作上加重了几分。

他很是肆无忌惮，因为他知道泉奈绝对不会在他面前喊疼。

扉间撸动着泉奈抬头的前端，指尖在他的铃口摩擦。便溺的刺激感在泉奈的脊背扩散，他抬了抬腰，眉头紧锁。

“没有能润滑的，你忍耐一下吧。”

手指钻进了后面的穴道，就算泉奈准备好了也不免发出了嘶的一声。扉间觉察到自己在和泉奈同调，他的身体也变软了，不想刚才那般警惕。他放松下来，注意力全集中在了泉奈和手指上。

他翻搅着柔软的肠道，令其分泌出液体来。泉奈的双腿蜷了起来，穴口跟着一次次收缩。没有提前的告知，扉间挤进了另一根手指。

“啊！”泉奈轻呼一声。

“你这里似乎很久没用了。”扉间说。

“要你管！”泉奈很没好气。他的脸太红了，所以不愿意看扉间，一直别着脸。“吃都管不住你的嘴。”

“呵。”扉间熟练地一按，泉奈瞬间弓起了背，眼睛也跟着睁大。他控制着自己的喘息，但扉间不想给他这个机会，刺激越发密集起来。

扉间抽出了手指，另一手攥住了泉奈的根部。泉奈“唔”了一声。扉间的手上有茧子，粗粝的摩擦感让他有点吃不消，很快就有透明的液体流出。

“还要接吻吗？”扉间说着，将龟头顶进紧致的入口。这下泉奈完全没法回答了。扉间故意没做好扩张，等的就是他惊慌失措的一瞬。

泉奈全身绷紧，他狠狠地摇头，一头黑发都凌乱了。

扉间看得兴起，一边挺入，一边解开泉奈的头发。

泉奈的头发里也有一种清香的味道，若不是这么近真的闻不到。他俯下身，贪婪地闻着，同时看到泉奈眼角流出了生理性的泪水。

“其实你可以叫出来。”扉间提议。

“你……去死吧。”泉奈睁开眼睛，三勾玉已经亮了出来。

扉间不看他，照着打探好的地方发起猛攻。泉奈的身体完全变得不受控制了，他的双腿夹紧了扉间的腰，上身也跟着起来。扉间顺势抱住他，找了个更舒服的角度进进出出。

窗户没有关，听得到楼下游人们的声音。这些声音混在二人的喘息当中，竟让扉间有种当街做爱的感觉。

白昼的光照进屋子，照在泉奈白皙的身体上。扉间享受的同时没忘了仔细观察泉奈。

他观察着泉奈和他身形十分匹配的性器，观察着泉奈腿与躯干的连接处。他抚摸着泉奈的小腹，又细致地摩擦泉奈从不露出来，最细嫩的皮肤。

扉间发现泉奈在配合他，后穴有节律地收缩着，腰也跟着摇动。他把泉奈抱了起来，让泉奈坐在他身上。

一头浓密的黑发随之落下。这和躺着看的感觉完全不同，这头黑发让泉奈多了女人的柔媚感。扉间一时有些愣神。

“你倒是动啊，”泉奈的感知同样敏锐，他坏笑了下，对着失神的眼睛说，“你们真是都对这个毫无抵抗力啊。”他伏在扉间的肩上，轻舔扉间的耳垂，用炽热的气息说，“真没用。”

这话多多少少起到了激怒的作用。扉间一把将泉奈掉转过来，被迫他跪在榻榻米上，接着就是一顿猛干。带着伤疤的洁白的背，还有背上齐腰的松软长发，这些都催促着扉间的某种本能。

他像小时候那样将身体压在泉奈身上，泉奈的气味让他陶醉。

泉奈的嘴角溢出了口水，双腿也逐渐无法支撑住自己。他小腹紧收着，脚趾卷曲，挺了几分钟后总算到达了鼎峰。他前后一起抽搐着，射出白浊的液体，腿上松了劲，整个人舒坦又颤抖地趴在地上。然而扉间那边还没完，冲得他眼前阵阵发白。

许是为了让他不那么无聊，扉间在一片污浊中再一次握住了泉奈的要害。他的下体也被瞬间夹紧。

待两人射过，都平平地躺在榻榻米上。暖风吹进屋内，栗子花的气味中混入了泥土的味道。

泉奈翻身看他。泉奈完全是赤裸的，他四肢修长，无论什么时候看都很有看头。扉间就显得很狼狈了。他的背心还穿着，下身则不着片缕，让人想起春宫图上的男人。

“原来你也想要。”扉间说，“偏要一开始表现得那么不情愿。”

“既然知道为什么还问出来。”泉奈靠近些。他的长睫毛湿漉漉的。“还能再来吗？”

到底是谁睡谁啊。扉间望着天花板吐槽。然而他脑子里已经开始盘算。

他们还有一天的时间可以厮混，这样就后天早上回去。

扉间环上了泉奈的腰。他从未想过除了战场上势均力敌，他们还能在这方面十分合拍。

接下去的一天半，两人就这么断断续续地商量起计划来。

半个月后，宇智波一族加入了忍者联盟，同意接受“共同协约”的制约。诸国震动。

接下来，忍者联盟又收入了更多的忍族。半年后，忍者联军反扑雷之国，宇智波的旧雇主。

依靠暴力的历史开始了。


	4. Chapter 4

手中的刀突然把刃调转向了自己，这恐怕是任何人都不想看到的。

这场战事十分浩大。起初其余四国还不愿意蹚浑水，但临近的水之国很快觉得唇亡齿寒，便和雷之国联合起来。

忍者亦不是那么齐心。

用句俗话说就是跪久了站不起来。他们在世世代代的教育中似乎忘记了，让忍者相残的正是大名或是雇佣者。千手扉间以此为号召，冠其自由之名，获得了相当多的支持者。

当然还是有更多的人疑惑这场战争真正的缘由。

下克上的战争自是不会太轻松。千手扉间每天像永动机一样旋转，宇智波泉奈也没比他强多少。

宇智波是望族，加入联盟后族长的地位自是高一些。在这之前，泉奈和扉间的不对付是人尽皆知的，本以为他们俩会纷争不止，没想到这二人协作起来竟意外地默契。

主要是这二人的手段和思维完全在同一条线上。

“泉奈大人。”火核掀开泉奈帐篷的帘子，此时泉奈正皱着眉头奋笔疾书着什么。“我把卷轴交给扉间大人了，但他让您过去一趟。”

“我？”泉奈的笔顿了一下，面上是化不开的困惑。“找我做什么？”

“他只说是协约相关的事……”火核机械地复述着扉间的话。这下泉奈彻底把笔放下了。“您怎么了？您看起来不太舒服……”

“没事，我这就过去。”泉奈用掌心揉了把眼睛。他的黑眼圈也是极重的。“你该干什么干什么去吧。”

火核刚要走，泉奈又叫住了他，把桌子上的一部分卷轴分到了另一边。“这些你看完整理一下，我回来要看。”

“……是。”火核明显是计划被打乱了，然而还是勉强微笑着。

泉奈穿过宇智波的驻地，来到了千手的聚集区。不过到了这边他选择潜入进去。

进到扉间的帐篷里，果然看到扉间也在焦头烂额地批改着什么。但是他看到泉奈就停下了。

一双红眼睛盯着他看，却有点不聚焦。

“你叫我。”泉奈问了一个陈述句。

“……嗯，本来是想叫你过来。”扉间小半秒后才想起来自己确实说过这句话，只是突如其来的工作让他把这件事扔到脑后去了。扉间又想了想，方记起大概半个小时前他有了小小的余闲，在这短暂的时间里，他想见见泉奈。

两人各忙各的，除了公事几乎都没见过面。

“没事的话我先回去了。”泉奈觉得无语，但又隐隐庆幸。从工作状态中脱离出来让他疲惫得很，他宁愿把刚才的想法当成误解，毕竟他并不想白日宣淫。

而且外面还这么多人。

他刚一转身，腰就被抱住了。

“……把飞雷神用在这种事上，也就只有你会这么无聊了。”泉奈把手放在扉间的上，试图把扉间的扣锁打开。然而扉间越抱越紧。泉奈挣扎无果只好放弃，他自然地向后一仰，靠在扉间身上。“别这样，……我晚上再过来。”

“我一句话你就能过来，你肯定也找好借口了吧，泉奈。”

扉间带着他瞬移到床边，在他耳边低声说着。

床在大帐的里侧，和入口隔着扇偌大的屏风，外面的人是看不到这边的。

泉奈看了看屏风又看了看扉间。扉间明显也是很久没睡好觉了，与其说他们是四目相对不如说是四个黑眼圈相对。

真不知道他哪里来的力气。泉奈叹了口气，直接动手解开了自己的腰带，想着反正这种状况扉间也折腾不了多久。

扉间想顺势退掉泉奈的衣服，但是被泉奈按住了。一轮撕扯较劲眼神交锋后，他的族服还是被脱掉了。本来泉奈还是半推半就比较淡定，直到扉间咬上了他的锁骨。

这一咬激起了他身上无数的化学反应。肌肉莫名地松懈下去，体温也猛然增高。最重要的是，就算累得要死只想睡觉，他被这么一咬竟回忆起很久以前的身体记忆来。

如同冰化作了水，泉奈彻底躺在了枕头上，任凭扉间对他的操作。

扉间从抽屉里拿出装了润滑油的小瓶子，他做的有点急，手指探入后才发现泉奈的身体异常紧绷。于是扉间一边耐心地扩张，一边亲吻泉奈的前胸，把他的乳尖含在口里。手探到下身时，扉间发现泉奈的欲望亦是抬了头的，不禁露出微笑。

泉奈闭着眼睛不想看他，耳朵却机敏地捕捉着外面的声音。他放松着身体，只求快点进入状态好快点结束。他总觉得会有人突然进来，这样的场景他想想就尴尬得要命。

乳头的刺激让他的身体微微弓起，皮肤也现出红色。扉间熟练地撩动着他的敏感点，不多时就令他忍不住小幅度晃动起腰来。

“快点。”他睁开眼睛催促。

这次扉间倒是难得地配合。他抽出手指，换上性器，抬起泉奈的臀部，一点点顶入。

炽热的茎刚一抵在穴口泉奈就觉得不对劲了。身体仿佛脱离了他的控制，主动想去接纳扉间的部分。他的呼吸变得炽热，双手搭上了扉间的肩部。

泉奈深吸着气，觉得不知身体哪里来的力气去和人交合。他自然地张开腿，感受着发热的粗大在体内行进。他的眼角渗出点点生理性的泪水来。

只是被充满就拥有一种快感……

扉间轻舔着他的脖子，激起阵阵快感的颤栗。

“你想念我吗，泉奈？”扉间故意停了一拍问。

泉奈皱着眉头睁开眼睛，故意下身夹了扉间一下。“可能是更想念这个。”

扉间笑了。

他猛地一顶差点让泉奈叫出来。

泉奈再度看向他的眼神很是狠厉。

“别闹！”

扉间不答，直接把泉奈的腿扳了起来压向他的身体。泉奈不太喜欢这个姿势，觉得太被压制太过羞耻。但他来不及反抗就被扉间一阵猛攻。

泉奈的手抓空了，两下没抓到扉间就只能绞紧了床垫。敏感处被反复摩擦，他不禁收紧了小腹，腿的内侧不住地发颤。

他的前端也愈发胀得发紫，不过还没到要射的程度。他闭紧了眼睛，耳边渐渐听不到声音。他的所有感官都被集中到了下身，不停地被贯穿，痛感与快感并存，紧绷的穴口越来越顺滑……

泉奈吞咽着口水，不停扭动着身体。他把自己交了出去。和人做爱与自慰的区别在于，快感的控制权在谁的手中。他的大脑宕机了，里面的所有系统都用于抵制想要小解，想要射精。他没法去求饶，因为他同样渴望着到达那个顶点……

泉奈大喘着气，猛然坐起身，双手双腿缠在扉间身上，腰也配合地摇动着，很是急切。

然而在这时他敏锐地听到了声音。

有人向着这边过来了。

“扉间……”泉奈勉强清明一些，但是口中的唾液没控制住，染湿了嘴唇落在扉间背上，“有人过来了……哈……”他的话被自己的喘息打断了。

自下而上的冲击仿佛要把他发射出去一样。他觉得自己要被捅穿了。

扉间也打开了查克拉，试图看是谁过来了。是火核。

不能被别人发现，无论是谁。泉奈乱糟糟地想，随手结了个变身术的印。

发现不对的扉间差点软掉。

“你不能变成桃华！”扉间相当抓狂地说，一边还扯了下他的头发，“赶紧变回来！”

又是一个变身术，泉奈变成了一个女人。

黑发黑眼，和泉奈本身还挺像的。

然而扉间的关注点全在其他地方。他一手下探，发现泉奈的变身术果然是有女性的结构的。

“你……别碰！”

扉间刚扒开蹭蹭嫩肉找到核心，泉奈就抓狂地按住了他的手。

女性的阴蒂本就和男性的生殖器同源，这个状态下被刺激感觉恐怕会很奇怪。

泉奈搂着扉间的脖子，扉间觉得自己的前胸被不大的柔软顶着……

“扉间大人？”

火核还是进来了，泉奈被这声音弄得极其紧张。这一紧张就导致追求已久的高潮以极快的速度到来。泉奈的后穴乱七八糟地颤动着，夹得扉间险些丢盔卸甲。

泉奈大概是怕发出声音，还一口咬上了他的脖子。指甲也陷进了他的肉里。

靠，疼死了！

“……什么事？”扉间用尽全力让自己装作是刚睡醒的样子。

“抱歉打扰了……请问泉奈大人不在这里吗？”

“他刚出去……”

泉奈下口又重了些，扉间的脖子流出血来，他觉得自己的腹部变得黏黏糊糊的。

“是吗，那我先不打扰了……”

火核出去了。

这一放松下来，白浊的液体就从泉奈的后庭顺着扉间的柱体淌下。

两人都喘着粗气，扉间抱着泉奈躺了下去。

扉间又抱了抱，觉得女版的泉奈手感相当不错。体脂率好像稍微高了点，很柔软。他突然想到了什么，手摸摸搜搜地找着什么。

“别找死。”泉奈抓住了他的手腕，变回了本体。

他的脸红扑扑的，宛若喝醉了酒一样。

“原来你有常用的女性变身。”扉间摸着他的头发。

“都是过去的事了……”泉奈彻底累了，“我要在这里睡一会儿，半个小时后叫我。”

“好。”扉间把被子拉上来，一副要一起睡的势头。

“你出去。”泉奈闭着眼命令。

“……”扉间只好退了出去。

他穿好衣服回到了办公桌前。然而他看不下去公文，不多时就趴着桌子睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

忍者们的背水一战，赢了。

由此，忍者联盟取代了雷之国的大名，并拥有了第一个据点。雷之国残部继而和水之国联合，水之国大名则当即宣布和忍者联盟这种乌合之众势不两立。

雷之国这个地理位置稍微尴尬，容易被水土二国联手包抄。现在要么加快步伐打趴水之国，要么就和土之国联盟。然而这两者都不容易。

区区作为工具的忍者竟然要和大名平起平坐，这在各国大名眼中过于荒唐。

其实本身千手扉间并没想自己要大名的位置，然而宇智波泉奈硬性地把他按在了这个位置上。

“如果你不要这个位置，忍者就要永远受制于人。”大名府内，扉间和泉奈并立于御殿中。他们刚攻破了这座城，俱是穿着刀痕遍布的甲胄，血溅在他们头上、脸上、软甲上，未收鞘的刀刃上也凝结着一层血。

泉奈睁着红色的写轮眼，竟并不急着去抢夺这个位置。

“为什么你不自己去？你不是一直想取代我么？”扉间眯眼问。这句话让他想起了很多不合时宜的画面。眼前这个人脱掉甲胄的样子，还有他白皙的皮肤，腰臀柔软的触感……

忍者联盟内部自然也不是那么和谐的，几大忍族各成派系。宇智波和千手仅仅是联合关系，它们的联合确立了两族的核心位置。即便如此，哪怕是在床笫之间，扉间也发现过泉奈私藏暗器和毒药。被扉间发现后泉奈就大大方方的很不在乎的样子，扉间拿着证物逼问泉奈也会漫不经心地与他对视。反正最后扉间总会把证物扔到一边，继续本来要做的事。

这并不是什么好兆头。扉间自然是知道的。他竟然开始因为感情因素而偏袒泉奈了。

偏袒泉奈也是偏袒宇智波，有敏感的部下已经提醒他了。

“这么危险的工作我当然不能自己上。”泉奈抿嘴一笑，“你接过大名的位子之后势必会成为众矢之的。要是有个不小心，”泉奈拉起扉间的手，拉着他走向御殿的高位，把扉间推坐在上面，“你放心，我一定会把接下来的事都打理得好好的。”

扉间坐着，腿的动作有些不雅。他望着泉奈那张被血染了一半的脸，冷冷地笑了。

“如果我不死，那所有的权利岂不都是掌控在我和千手这边了？你就这么放心我？”

泉奈的笑容凝滞了半秒，若有所思。“到那时……我会杀了你的。”

他们四目相对，都在打量着对方的神情，揣测着彼此的想法以及今后的种种，最后竟一起咧着嘴笑出声来。

宇智波与千手的斗争怎么会就这样结束呢？二人皆是暗自嘲讽。

半分钟后笑够了，空气一下子跟着安静清冷起来。此时已是冬季，雷之国靠北，有飞雪吹进窗里。在夹杂着火光的暗蓝色中，扉间伸出手，像是想把泉奈拉过来。然而他半路改变了计划，只是把手放在了泉奈的脖子上。

泉奈半跪下，与扉间平视，气氛陡然变得暧昧。

经历了血与火，几日不眠不休的征战，胜利显得十分缺乏实感。泉奈稍微靠近了些，扉间自然地一拉，泉奈顺势撞进了他怀里。

这一刻扉间的甲胄下，他的欲望瞬间硬了。他摩擦着泉奈的背，甲胄如是如此粗糙冰冷，他想把它脱掉。

在这本来至高的御座上，短暂地，只有他们两人地来上一发。他太想了。他甚至已经把泉奈翻身压在下方，他发现泉奈和他一样喘得厉害。

一种奇怪的冲动。

不是要去解开他的衣服，而是想要亲吻泉奈。

他们从未接吻，哪怕已经维持了多年单纯的肉体关系也没有接吻。

因为亲吻太过亲密，这样的亲密不适合从小就计决要杀掉对方的他们。

扉间凑近了，泉奈玻璃珠一样的眼睛倒映着他的影子。他们的脸靠得极近，呼吸打在彼此的脸上。扉间的手不受控制地一遍遍拂过泉奈的脸，在血与灰上留下一道道白色的痕迹。

泉奈没有拒绝的意图，只要他亲吻下去，他们之间最后的那层纱就会破掉……

然而……

“我们得出去了。还有很多事要安排。”泉奈在这时清幽幽地说。

扉间同样冷静下来。他放下手，直起了身。两人又变回了千手与宇智波的族长。

 

就算是忍者也要适度享乐。今晚不会有追兵，所有人都可以放松一下。

泉奈喝了不少酒。扉间一直以为泉奈是那种绝对不会喝酒的忍者，毕竟喝酒误事。扉间稍微喝了几杯，人还是挺清醒的，泉奈则已经站不稳了。等宴会快散了，两人才避开他人耳目躲到了扉间的房里。

扉间一路扶着泉奈，快到了的时候还碰到了桃华。桃华看见这样的二人早就见怪不怪，顶多是私下里提醒他别把自己陷进去，宇智波都是有毒的。

门刚一关上，泉奈就整个身体倒在了扉间身上。许是喝了酒的缘故，泉奈不仅面色发红还体温高得出奇。扉间觉得他像是个装了热水的袋子，皮肤相接的地方传来了他身上的热度，扉间也跟着变得黏糊糊的了。

扉间扶着他坐下，然而泉奈伸直了腿，身体还倚在扉间身上，脖子毫无防备地后仰，暴露出白皙细嫩的皮肤。

“扉间……”泉奈时不时哼哼着，还会咯咯咯地笑。

“你醉了。”扉间说。

“嗯，我好像是醉了。”泉奈说着，微微支起身，双手出其不意地扳住了扉间的脸。“你的脸也红了，扉间真是有意思，晒太阳皮肤会红，喝酒也会……”说完他又在笑了。

“……”

本来还想着晚上庆祝一下，结果泉奈醉得不行，估计清醒了都不记得发生过什么。男性醉酒后会有无法勃起的症状，不过用后面的话应该没什么影响……不对，我怎么能趁人之危呢……

泉奈迷蒙着双眼看上去像是只无害的小猫，他端着扉间的头，半晌继续傻笑起来。

“其实有的时候，我觉得还挺喜欢你的。”

扉间登时瞪大了一双上挑的红眼。

泉奈这句话说得口齿不清，然而却是完整的。他的嘴唇在酒精作用下变得鲜艳欲滴，扉间看着他慢慢靠近，靠近，最后红唇竟覆上了他的嘴。

只是这个吻轻描淡写，不到半秒就离开了。

“干巴巴的……”泉奈失去了兴趣般抱怨着。他扶着头，困得不行，重新靠在扉间的肩膀上，闭上眼睛，很快呼吸就变得平缓。

扉间一手环着他的腰，头脑则陷入混乱当中。他转头看看熟睡的泉奈，另一手悄悄拂过泉奈的唇。见他没反应，扉间便偷偷摸摸地亲了上去。仿佛是个小男孩想要拉暗恋着的小女孩的手。

泉奈仍没有醒来。泉奈的嘴唇十分柔软，还很温热，与他身体上的其他部位都不一样。扉间流连了一阵，终究还是没去撬动他的牙关，去探索他的口腔。

扉间揉了揉泉奈的头发，他的头发总是这样柔软，带着植物的清香气，哪怕经历了连日的征战。这点上老糙的千手根本没法比。扉间觉得泉奈忽然之间变了。虽然过去他就经常想贴近泉奈，让泉奈露出与锋利外壳不同的一面，但那时更多的是较劲、交易、占有。现在他却想要怜惜这个人。

这太可怕了……扉间想。

他把泉奈的衣服脱下来，放到铺好的被褥上。泉奈在睡梦中翻了个身，扉间手里拿着被子，看到了泉奈白皙的背。

第一次看见这样的背他就注意到了。泉奈的背很白，仿佛一块上好的丝绸。只是丝绸上早有了杂色，否则的话，光是这样的后背都足以让人沉迷了。

扉间把被子盖到一半，手指划过泉奈背上最光洁白皙的部分，好似把它当做了画布……

他心生了“歹念”。

 

泉奈醒来时头疼得要死。他发现自己没穿衣服的瞬间就熟练地回身检查了一下，之后愣住了。似乎死白毛并没对他做什么过分的事。

门开了，扉间拿着早餐进来，放到他旁边。泉奈拿起解酒的汤，直接大口喝了下去。酸苦酸苦的味道不算好，至少喝完头脑清明了些。

“没想到卑劣的你居然没做趁火打劫的事。”喝完泉奈挑着眉说。

“真要做了现在你又要开闹，不过你可以考虑今晚补偿一下。”扉间若无其事地说。

光明正大的调戏让泉奈很是气恼。“……你这人真是！”顿了顿他又说，“不对，你昨天肯定做了什么。”

“也没做什么，正好想等你醒了问你意见。”

泉奈目色一凛，然而扉间拿过来了一面镜子。泉奈对着梳妆台的大镜子，看到扉间手中的镜子里倒映着一幅画。

不对，那不是画，那是……？！

“千手扉间你竟敢在我背上……？！”

“不，这只是草图。”扉间放下镜子，话中竟带了笑意，“你觉得怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？！我们是忍者！”

“还有什么刺杀任务是要你亲自去做的？”扉间反问。

“不是这回事，你为什么要这么做？”泉奈眉头紧锁。

“……其实，只是想这样做。”扉间让了一步，但明显很是失落，“如果你觉得不好就擦掉吧。”

泉奈察觉到了他的失落，然而还是说，“拿块毛巾来，把它擦掉！”


	6. Chapter 6

忍者的世界是不会有真正的安宁的。连泉奈都偶尔觉得他们不是在忙碌，就是在忙碌。好不容易忙完了一段刚好可以去忙下一段。

而且但凡是有人有利益的地方，外部的斗争一旦停止，内部的抢夺就会拉开帷幕。

忍者联盟占领了雷之国后，果然前前后后来了事多伙刺客，有其他国家的，也有联盟内部的。

“泉奈。”只有他们二人的房间里，千手扉间沉下脸问。

“说过了，不是我派的。”泉奈咬死了这句话，“你如果非说是宇智波的刺客，那就去问问长老吧。我说了不是我，信不信由你。”

他坐在榻榻米上，坐得工整，表情也滴水不漏。扉间又看了他一阵，心下觉得他并没有说谎。

可是他刚一这么想又反复怀疑起来。之前不是没有过类似的情况，后来调查清楚才发现泉奈就是始作俑者。扉间当时气恼得不知该归罪于泉奈的狡猾还是自己的轻信。

停战的半年来两人的关系开始逐渐走向一种疏离。

那天泉奈擦掉了背上纹身的底图，转头就对扉间说“我们的交易到此为止了。”

扉间感情上甚至一时没能反应过来，即便心中很清楚地明白他指的是这桩“肉体交易”。于是扉间堪堪笑了下。

“知道了。但你不会天真地认为事情到此为止了吧？”

“我当然知道。”泉奈在晨光中穿上衣服，变成了冷漠锋利的宇智波族长。他在镜中对他冷笑，黑色和红色撞在一起。扉间默默地撤回了视线。“我们得尽快处理掉水之国，在兵力上我们更有利。”泉奈转过身，清幽幽地看着他。前一日晚上那个迷醉的，说着“喜欢你”的话的男人不知去了哪里。

像是随着刺青消失了般。

扉间眯起了眼。他在思考重要的战略时就会眯起眼，然而这次他更多地是在窥测这个男人的想法。

泉奈还在看他，一笑不笑。

半晌，扉间认输了。

“你说得对。”

那之后他们的肉体关系就真的切断了。深夜难耐时扉间也想过要不要叫游女来，可他并不喜欢让陌生人触碰身体，最终还是作罢。他躺在偌大的房间里，放空了头脑盯着天花板，很快就有泉奈的面影闯了进来。他侧过身去，手指摩擦着枕头，如同在抚摸泉奈白皙的面庞。

不过千手扉间毕竟是千手扉间，不出一周就逐渐冷静了下来。虽然在独处时他会偷偷看泉奈一阵，旦只要泉奈看过来，他就会马上收敛回应有的样子。

变回这样到底是好还是不好呢？

时间回到现在，扉间最终决定相信泉奈。他轻叹了口气，坐到一边。“我再信你一次。”

“没这种必要，千手联盟长。”泉奈轻笑，把刷好的茶递给扉间。扉间抬起眼，犹豫了下还是接过来，稍稍检查过便一饮而尽。泉奈笑意更深。“我们本来就没多少所谓的私人交情，何必说出这样不够理智的话来呢？”

“……”茶的苦味残留在唇舌喉间，扉间竟一时没什么可以反驳的。“那宇智波族长，我想要调查一下你们一族的长老，现在我就通知你了。”

“请便。”泉奈施施然道。扉间当即明白，他的行动在泉奈的预想当中，泉奈在利用他达成什么事。

内部……纷争吗？

扉间想起有长老发现泉奈在他房间中过夜后说的话。长老的态度可没有桃华那么发自肺腑了，他们说话自然是尖酸难听的。

“人都是有欲望的，但老夫相信佛间的儿子不至于对一个娼妓动了不该有的感情。”

千手扉间放下了茶碗。

“请慢走。”泉奈在原地说，并没来送他。

离开时，扉间总觉得宇智波家的走廊阴冷得厉害。腿不知是不是因为久坐而变得发重了。

等真调查起来后，千手方面的长老不知从哪里的来了消息，非得也要插一脚。一周下来，扉间方面终于锁定了主谋。往常若是哪一族的刺客，族长基本都是打马虎眼的。反倒是势如水火的宇智波这次大大方方，一副开诚布公的样子。

扉间过去抓人的时候，泉奈已经把人控制住了。隔着门扉间听到了些难听到熟悉的话。

“你这个叛徒！”那长老说。

“哦？我是叛徒？”泉奈笑得不以为意，他上前一步，“那你派遣刺客嫁祸族长又居心何在？”扉间简直能想象得到泉奈捕猎者般的眼神。

“宇智波不需要你这种靠舔千手扉间老二换取利益的族长……！”

里面发出一声哀嚎，应该是泉奈一气之下踢了他一脚。扉间的眸色暗了暗。其实他当然知道他们私下里保持肉体关系不太对，但扉间并没仔细想过泉奈处境的难堪。

扉间蓦地有些想笑。

不是苦笑也不是坏笑，而是略带开心的笑。

情人。如果真定义下他和泉奈之前的关系就应该是这个词了吧。

这不是什么太正面的词，然而回想起来却隐隐地感到温暖。

扉间在外面喊了一声，泉奈打开门，亲自把人带了出来。

“怎么样，宇智波这次算是给各族做了个样子吧？”交了人后，泉奈言笑晏晏道。

扉间也回以应有的笑容表示肯定。“这次对亏了宇智波的族长，才把真正想要破坏联盟的人抓到。”

宇智波这边算是告一段落，然而千手这边又不肯就此罢休了。

“族长。”长老们没有私下来找他，而是等到各族一起开会时来说。“宇智波竟敢派出刺客，其心可诛啊！”

各族的族长不约而同看向坐在主位的千手扉间。

他的右手旁便是宇智波泉奈。泉奈迟疑了下也看向扉间，那眼神里没有期待也没有乞求。

可怕的沉默降临在会议室。巨大的威压让山中一族几乎难以承受。

最后扉间还是说，“这次的事件是由宇智波一族的长老策划的，并且还意图嫁祸给宇智波的族长。可见宇智波的族长并非和这些歹人一路。”

这个回答并不算是意料之外，只是千手扉间选择偏袒宇智波泉奈不同于相当一部分人的预想。一些族长不禁想起某个传言……

宇智波泉奈只是轻蔑地一笑，不再多话。

散会后扉间以沉默对抗了半天长老们的愤怒。

“族长大人赶紧成亲吧，您不该把感情浪费在错误的人身上。”

这话倒是对的。扉间想。如果他的大哥活着，还喜欢上宇智波的什么人，他肯定会说类似的话。可现在拳头打在他自己身上了，他怎么为自己辩护都稍显无力了。

长老们看他不说话就气势汹汹地走了。扉间拄着额头，沉思为什么事情会变成这个样子。

起初他不是真想睡泉奈的，他是想……欺负泉奈。是他太低估激素的力量了。

战时忍者不知道能不能活过明天，这也是一种吊桥效应。发生性关系就会产生特殊的情愫，这都是有科学根据的……

可是，这些为什么无法控制呢？

太可怕了。

他竟然选择偏向泉奈，偏向了宇智波……

 

夕阳西下，泉奈独自一人站在川流旁边。雷之国没有南贺川，夏季也不如火之国炎热。泉奈逆着光，扉间只能看到一个剪影。

他沉默地走过去，稍微保持了距离。

“我还是得多谢你。”泉奈开口道，“不过也是稀奇，你居然选择相信宇智波。”他仍凝望着流水。

他是在想家吗？

“如果我惩治了宇智波呢？”扉间问，他同样只看着水流。

“那我就不会在这里了。”泉奈微微勾起嘴角。

“你会想要杀了我。”

“随你怎么说。”

果然，泉奈对他多了几分忌惮。

他们之间的距离并不远。只要他稍微蹿几步，也许在这个没人的地方他可以悄悄拉住泉奈的手。

如果没有被拒绝的话……

“泉奈……”

“我要回去了。”仿佛被火烫到了似的，不等扉间多说一个字泉奈就转身离开。

这熟悉的决绝让扉间想起小时候。他后来去过南贺川几次，当然没有一次等到那个差不多大的孩子。

他们似乎生来就该是隔阂的。

没有任何理由让他们变得亲近。

也许……是该放下了。


	7. Chapter 7

一切回归了应有的状态。千手和宇智波明争暗斗着，可以说是寸步不让，激烈的程度让许多人都不禁怀疑曾经某个传言的真实程度。不过争着争着，这两族的关系竟趋于平稳了。可能是因为这二者的族长太过了解对方的计策了，而且他们都面临和族人离心的问题。

扉间和泉奈都拒绝了与他族的联姻，这多少引起了族内高层的不满。

在这种情况下，与水之国的战争还是打响了。

接着的一件事，让成掎角之势的两族出现了变动——宇智波泉奈受了重伤。

敌方利用了宇智波和千手从不在同一战场这一点，先引走了千手，再强攻宇智波。泉奈棋差一招，虽然及时反应过来了，然而还是已经掉入了圈套当中。

泉奈作为族长独自断后，从未使用过的须佐拔地而起，不仅是宇智波的族人，这是世人第一次见到拥有万花筒写轮眼的宇智波鬼神般的力量。

——简直比千手扉间还要恐怖！

战斗的结果是千手的援军成功赶到，可泉奈也寡不敌众。宇智波们冲进战场，抬出来了查克拉耗尽鲜血淋漓的泉奈。火核更是焦心不已。战争发生前泉奈就给他留过一个卷轴以防不测，火核说他宁愿这辈子都不把它打开。

火核随着族人把泉奈运送到安全处，一路给他补给查克拉。刚一落脚他就赶紧去找千手扉间，现在不是立场问题了，如果是千手扉间的话，他一定会愿意救泉奈的性命的……吧？

千手扉间当时正在另一战线指挥，火核趁着间隙把扉间叫入了帐中，几乎是一个一百八十度的鞠躬。

“……泉奈怎么了？”护面下眉毛拧了起来。

“族长大人情况很不妙，扉间大人，请您务必念在情分上救救他！这个恩情宇智波一定会报答的！”

火核此时已经决定扉间不答应就跪下来求了。只是在这个不得已之前他还是希望能保有尊严的。在外面喧哗的寂静中，火核小心翼翼地留意着扉间的表情。

扉间和泉奈大人应该确实断了关系，可感情真的是那么容易断干净的么？并且这两个人都没另寻所爱，仿佛是真一心扑在事业上了般。

“……泉奈不会希望赌上全族救他一个人的。”扉间沉吟，火核心上冷了半截，“但现在让宇智波失去族长对联盟无益。”

“扉间大人……！”

“火核你和桃华在这边战线挺住，我先过去保证泉奈不死。”

火核舒了口气，“那先让我带您……”他话还没说完就发现扉间从他眼前消失不见了。

扉间一落地便发现他果然和泉奈所在的位置差了一段距离。

我就该把飞雷神印在他身上！扉间怒气冲冲地想。他打开查克拉感知，搜索到了距离泉奈最近的一个千手族人。为了方面急救，扉间给所有千手的医疗忍者发了印有飞雷神印记的腰带。

“扉间大人！”千手的医忍惊呼。宇智波们也看向他，眼中既有希望又有忌惮。扉间赶紧推开人群，看到躺在担架上的泉奈。

——他像是被血洗了一样。

医疗忍者是不能晕血的，可是看到这样的泉奈，扉间心上竟抽痛了一瞬。

他简单检查一番，致命伤有两处，大的伤口十处。查克拉严重透支，并且眼睛有失明的迹象……

毕竟是战时，他也没有大量的查克拉用在泉奈身上。扉间只好把手放在肩部和胸部的致命伤上，使用禁术令细胞快速生长。同时他令其他忍者照一个医术卷轴上的阵型图画在地上。

扉间勒令自己冷静。

他必须冷静，他必须绝对冷静。

他闭上了眼睛。

就这样，在扉间和三名顶尖医疗忍者的轮流医治下，他们可算修好了泉奈的致命伤。再之后扉间必须赶往其它战场，医疗忍者也只留了一个，让他修复泉奈的大伤口。

接下去就是等了。如果能过了今晚……

 

泉奈醒来时发现自己只能看清一米以内的东西。他舒了口气。还行，比料想中好。

但是他刚想坐起来就被胸口的疼痛按倒在床榻上。

好痛！

泉奈稍微检查了下伤口愈合的程度，看来他昏迷了相当一段时间。

他打量着这间房，是雷之国的宇智波据点。战争……怎么样了……

泉奈试着运转查克拉，之后他瞬间瞪大了眼睛。

无法打开写轮眼……！

千手……扉间！泉奈挣扎着想起来，结果只能摔倒在地。他侧着身，手指绞紧了被子，身上冷汗淋漓。

这个外人知不知道失去写轮眼对宇智波意味着什么……？！

门外有声音。

“泉奈大人！泉奈大人您醒了！”居然是火核。他是真的很高兴，拉开门后狂奔进来的，一把跪坐在泉奈面前，扶着他重新躺下。“您终于醒了，太好了！请安心养伤，是我们赢了，族里也没什么大事。”

泉奈勉强咧出一个笑容，并没说自己眼睛的事。

这时扉间也出现了。他站在门口，泉奈只能看清他一个模模糊糊的影子。

由白色和黑色的色块组成的影子。

火核发现了扉间的存在，就自动退了出去。然而扉间并没进来，他在门外似乎纠结着什么。

“来了就进来吧。”泉奈看向他，视线并没有焦点，“我听火核说了，是你救的我，并且没向宇智波提条件。在这一点上，我很感谢你。”

扉间闻言迎着他虚无的目光前进，直到他的身边。

扉间像是在打量他的什么。泉奈想。半晌后扉间才问，“恢复得怎么样？”

“如你所见，还活着。”泉奈冷笑，“除了……你对我的眼睛加了封印。”

“你的视力能保住已经是奇迹了。”扉间说得很直白，“我封住你的查克拉是避免你的彻底失明。”

“看来我还得再谢谢你呢。”泉奈别过脸去，言不由衷。

“……”

现在似乎是黄昏了。泉奈望着雨窗外模糊的风景想。

好安静啊。

能感知到扉间的查克拉。扉间的水属性查克拉并不算温暖，但确实很像海浪，会一下一下拍打着海岸……

“我以为要失去你了。”身后穿来扉间的声音。

“……是不是高兴死了？”

“如果说高兴的话，直到现在我才真切地感到。”

泉奈一愣。

他眼前的景色黯淡了下去，他的所有注意力都被这句话引走了。

“……为什么要说这种话？”泉奈放在被子上的手攥起了被罩。

“我也不知道。也许只是意识到我不想失去你。”

“……虚伪。”

“听起来确实如此。”

扉间老实承认。“我们就应该打下去，不死不休。”

这话把泉奈听笑了。

“这才对嘛……你是千手，我是宇智波。为了各自的利益，无法相让……”

就算这种没有止境的斗争几乎剥夺了自我。

火核敲了敲门。

“泉奈大人，扉间大人。我把煎好的药拿来了，我先放在外面了。”说完他便离开。

扉间拿了药，亲自拿起勺子舀了一勺试试温度。

“喝药吧，泉奈。”

泉奈勉强撑起身体，扉间拿了靠垫把他支起。扉间的手触碰到了只隔了层薄薄中衣的背，熟悉的触感令他瞬间安下心来。

一只手，握住了扉间正要撤离的手腕。

“……”

“……”

然而两人俱是发现无话可说。那只瘦了不少的手松开了。

扉间把勺子递到泉奈嘴边，这次泉奈没有胡闹，非常顺从地把药喝下。

“苦……”他的脸抽成一团。

“喝完药可以吃果脯。”

怎么像哄小孩一样。

“我想吃……和果子。”泉奈撅了撅嘴。

“这个得过几天。”扉间果断拒绝。

“……死白毛你真是最讨厌了！”


End file.
